The Maze Runner: Girl in the Glade
by my ideas of life
Summary: Okay so this is based on the maze runner movie (haven't got the books yet!) with Thomas having been in the glade for a month and the new girl Teresa has been here for just one day. All will be revealed about how much they know about the grievers and stuff, and who knows, will there be more girls coming up? Mainly based on Thomas, Newt, Teresa, Minho,*one or two new people* and alby
1. Music

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for getting this far (I know its a hard life right?) and I'm just really excited right now to actually put this up! Um I put this as a K+ so age 9+ but there may/may not (not sure yet) be a little blood and so on and there definitely wont be any adult stuff if you know what I mean..! So, this is based on the maze runner but is definitely different. So Thomas has been in the glade for a month now and the new girl Teresa has come up in the box that morning. Chuck hasn't died or anything and I guess you'll understand more of the context in later chapters, so happy reading! **

**Thomas' pov**

The glade. It's our home now, this is our family, this is our life. I love every second of it. Well except the fact that the Grievers could kill us in an instant, which is still pretty cool.

"Wait guys where do you pee?" Teresa the new GIRL asked as we sat around the burning campfire. We all laughed a little, I mean she has only been here for a day.

"Well there are trees, bushes..." Alby began listing plants on his fingers.

"Okay okay!" She giggled but then her smile faded, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," everyone said casually in unison.

We all stared into the fire and I stood up as the silence grew to long.

"Guys, one of the only things I remember from before is my jam," I began.

"I like jam too," Chuck commented.

"No you shank, like music?"

"Oh right! Yeah like Madonna and Beyoncé," he nodded and gazed at the maze walls.

"Eh like Chris Brown!" Someone remembered.

"Yeah yeah and Ed Sheeran!" Jeff began this whole fan girl talk with some of the guys over in one corner and then everyone erupted in cheers and hysterics as everyone compared boy bands and all the crazy artists no ones every heard before.

"Oh my days, did you just say Justin Bieber? I am never speaking to you again," Teresa put her hand out in front of Gally's face and strutted off. I burst out laughing my head off **(IF YOUR A FAN OF DYLAN O'BRIEN THEN PM ME COZ I FOUND THE MOST ADORABLE LAUGH EVER ON YOUTUBE) **and paced behind him.

"Wow man, you got the Bieber fever, it's the pit for you my friend," I playfully whacked his back and laughed again.

"Shut up," and he left for his hammock.

Minho got a shovel and started tapping the smooth side. Everyone thought the same thing, as usual, and keeping the bass going Jeff and Ben clapped and kicked at the ground. I smiled. I hadn't felt this good in ages, music. As more and more people joined in and the acapella **(is that even a real word idk its in pitch perfect) **levels grew I flicked through the few songs and artists I could remember. Newt gave a mischief smile and stood a little closer to the fire.

"The garden was blessed by the Gods of me and you  
>We headed west to find ourselves some truth, ooh"<p>

His surprisingly good voice made me laugh, we're living the dream. We only live once right?

"What you waiting for?  
>What you waiting for?"<p>

I joined in and we just got louder, us singing at the top of our lungs...

"We counted all our reasons, excuses that we made  
>We found ourselves some treasure, and threw it all away<br>What you waiting for?  
>What you waiting for?<br>What you waiting for?  
>What you waiting for?"<p>

The sandy ground beneath our feet flicked up as Newt started dancing, his bare feet and ragged trousers kicking up.

"When I dance alone, and the sun's bleeding down,  
>Blame it on me<br>When I lose control and the veil's overused,  
>Blame it on me<br>What you waiting for?  
>What you waiting for?"<p>

I carried on singing, even if I wasn't the best I still danced around and embarrassed myself with Newt.

* * *

><p><strong>Five hours later<strong>

"Weeeee aree the chaampionssss my frieeenndd..." we all yelled as we put our arms around each other and swayed.

"And we'lllll keep on fiiiighting tillll the eeeeenddddd..."

"Bam bam bam!" I added, effect is everything!

"Weee areee the chammmmmmpppionnsssss..."

"Weee aree the chaaaaammpionssssssss..." Everytime getting higher and sounding worse as all of our voices had already broke.

"Noooo timmeee for looooserrsss coz weeeeeeeeeeee are the chaaaampionssss..."

"Of the world!" Teresa who I'd completely forgotten about stood up on the log and spread out her arms giving her all to the last line.

"Wow," we all stood astonished at her talent. I bet she was famous. If only I had enough memories to...

As we slowly got towards the tents I paused, what's Teresa going to do? We're all guys.

"Sorry but where am I sleeping? You have hammocks what do I have?" She wondered around hopelessly.

She had her hair in a messy pony tail and it bobbed closer as she started moaning again.

"Please help me!" She pleaded.

I walked towards her and I smiled, not seeing a girl for a month is hard enough but three years? It's insane.

"Yeah don't worry, I'll help," I showed her the materials and the knots and within ten minutes we made her a hammock, further away from everyone else but still under the tent.

"Thanks."

"Hey, any ti-"

Teresa hugged me around my waist. Wow I forgot how sensitive girl were.

I just stood there in shock, I don't exactly know if I had a girlfriend or liked a girl before this but I'm pretty sure no girl would ever go near me. Out of choice at least. I slowly bent over slightly and hugged back. Are you supposed to do this? I really don't know. Geez, someone should start girl lectures.

She suddenly began crying really quietly into my blue hoodie.

"It's ok, we all went through this at some point. It's hard to get used too, I admit."

Yep and maybe extra homework.

**I hope you liked it shanks so please review and tell me what you think, that would be great! And so be honest and all that and to keep up with my shamazing maze running just follow and fave! I reallllly hope you understood me aha and just thankyou!**


	2. Castle

**Second chapter! Im rly excited to write even though no ones followed faved or reviewed im still writing ahaa! Oh well heres your next chapter!**

Thomas' pov

_It was so dark I couldn't even see my feet, it was so cold I think my hair had frozen, I was scared enough to believe I might die that instant. I called out for any anything, I stretched my arms out in front of me and rapidly searched for a form of life. But then someone screamed. A girl. I ran. But I wasn't, wherever I went, no matter how fast I could get, the pitch black blanket never failed to swallow me up. So I ducked, but I fell, I didn't stop falling. I still couldn't see a thing but I knew the floor wasn't there anymore. I started choking. My lungs couldn't take anything in no matter how hard I tried. Suddenly, I felt water flood up onto me, but I somehow couldn't stop falling. All at once a white platform laid beneath me and I got closer, closer. Then at that moment where I knew life was no longer possible, everything slowed down. I was able to see the tiniest, miniscule particles which collect to make the gargantuan white brick. My nose half a millimetre away I felt my heart race, I felt light, as if I didn't exist, as if I was a ghost._

"THOMAS!"

The sudden ear piercing squeal sent me flying off the side of my hammock to the dusty hard ground. The back of my head hit the ground so hard I swear the world stopped for a moment. The pain echoed and slowly faded. My eyes were still tightly shut after bracing myself and after a second of regaining consciousness I brought up the strength to open my eyes.

"Oops."

The unique girls voice peeped.

"Ouch," I rubbed my back and stood up, pulling down the bottom of my blue top.

"Yeah sorry about that..." She looked down a little embarrassed. That's one of the things I've really missed, having someone who gets up and wants to talk to you within the first half hour. I'm not kidding, usually everyone walks around like zombies. Except the runners, which I guess is me. And it's actually strange being a morning person, it's mainly the fact that you only talk to about three people because everyone else is asleep or peeing, seriously, it's odd. You feel like times stopped because everyone else is asleep.

"But guess what!" Teresa screams in my face, she smiled.

"What?" I asked curiously, it's that one thing that everyone has an issue with. Or at least they used to.

"I survived!" She yells again.

"What? Yeah, I eat... Mainly pork..." Chuck mumbled in his sleep.

"Shh! Survived?" I hissed. If she went in the maze I think I'm going to murder someone.

"Well, it's basically when you stay alive and-"

"I freaking know what surviving is!" I laughed, "I mean like what did you survive?" I looked into her eyes and for a moment she looked back at me, staring right back. But she turned her head to the maze door.

"I survived!" She shriecked again, this time Minho poked his head around the material wall, which he was changing behind, and gave a questioning look. I shrugged back and he disappeared.

"What did you survive?"

"The castle!" She smiled innocently.

"That's a wall... To a maze..." I explained taking her hand as if she was a three year old, "Sorry, that isn't a castle,"

The sparkle in her eyes faded and she stuck out her bottom lip.

"Oh," her freckled face looked super adorable as I held it in my hands jokily.

"Don't worry, you can make your own castle," I looked around and whispered, "C'mon I need to show you something."

I grabbed my maze pack **(idk what they r called but u kno what I mean) **then jogged towards the maze doors which would open in seconds.

"Ok then, the _maze_. I touched it! And I survived!" She squealed and she skipped around the field aimlessly.

"Yeah... You can touch it! Its a wall Teresa," I laughed and we both skipped, don't ask how gay I looked, through the glade.

The walls slowly creaked open and the ginormous gust of wind pretty much blew us away as it did every morning, the overwhelming dust storm which surged towards us got me shielding Teresa. I squinted at the entrance, hoping that it would stop. The echoing moans and groans of the maze hit us with so much force and strength I thought it would never end. Like abnormally loud, croaky and especially long. We were practically hugging, what do I do now?

"Ahem," I fake coughed and she instantly stepped back, but still frozen with her head tilted and her arms out from where she was holding me.

Oh no. What did I do?

"That's definitely not a castle."

**Thank you! Umm if you liked this then thanks again! Next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
